Hitherto, indoor units of air-conditioning apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as indoor units) that detect the position of a person who is in the room where the indoor unit is provided (hereinafter, referred to as an “in-room person”) and send air so as not to be directed to the in-room person (hereinafter, referred to as a “user”) or, on the contrary, so as to be directed to the user, in order to improve the comfort to the user, has been known.
An indoor unit that not only detects the position of a user but also detects the activity state of the user and controls the temperature, outlet amount, and flow direction of conditioned air on the basis of the detected activity state, that is, an indoor unit that sends air toward the user in a concentrated manner when it is detected that the amount of activity of the user is increased due to light exercise or light physical labor, in order to remove the quantity of heat generated by the activity and to suppress the increase in the body temperature so as not to make the user feel it is hot, is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).